


Real Names

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28545447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I swear these are their real names.”
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	Real Names

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 721 "Christmas words"

“What’cha got, McGee?” demanded Gibbs.

The younger agent hesitated. “I interviewed the witnesses, boss, but I…um… I _swear_ these are all their real names, I checked their IDs and everything.”

“McGee…”

“Right. I talked to the victims’s next door neighbor, Georgiana Clause, and her daughter, Holly—”

“Holly Clause?” 

“Quiet, DiNozzo. McGee…”

“Yes, boss. They said they didn’t see anyone else. But the lady across the street, Maureen Singer, and her daughter, Carol—”

“ _Carol Singer?_ ” said Tony, then immediately added, “Shutting up.”

“They got a partial license plate on a suspicious car, I’m running it now.”

“Good work, McGee.” 

THE END


End file.
